


Stay Alive

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, Short, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: “Make me stay alive tonight, because I'm too tired and weak to do it myself.”





	Stay Alive

“I can't sleep.”

Viktor stared, bleary-eyed, at the teenager in his doorway. His viridian eyes were wide and awake, unlike his own. He rubbed them with the back of his hand, using his free one to open the door wider and let Yuri enter.

Yawning, he asked, “is something on your mind?”

Before Yuri could open his mouth to answer, clumsy footsteps came padding down the hall. “Vitya, who was-" Yuuri squinted at Yuri, his eyes tired and glassed on crooked. “Hey, Yurio. Are you alright?”

Yuri sighed, dramatically setting his cat’s carrier on the floor. “I just can't sleep,” he grumbled. He knelt down and unlatched the door, letting Potya out.

Viktor watched as Yuuri took charge, meeting Yuri as he stood back up. “Come sleep with us,” he murmured.

Yuri's eyes went wide at the suggestion, his cheeks turning red. “I can just stay in the guest room,” he grumbled, but Yuuri shook his head.

“No,” he argued, placing his hand on Yuri's shoulder. “Come stay in our bed so that we can try and help you sleep.”

Viktor nodded, chiming in, “being in a room alone here isn't much different from being in a room alone at Yakov and Lilia's.”

“Fine, whatever,” he mumbled. “I'll be in in a minute, okay?” He shrugged away from Yuuri's touch, darting into the hall bathroom.

Yuuri wrinkled his brow in concern, but Viktor only shook his head. “Could you get the extra pillows from the closet? I'll go check on him.”

Yuuri didn't resist pressing a kiss to Viktor's cheek before disappearing down the hall and into their bedroom. Viktor crept towards the bathroom door, knocking softly. He knocked again, a bit louder, when he heard the sink running full force.

“I'm coming in,” he warned, when he still got no reply.

Yuri was bent over the sink, splashing water onto his face as he dry-heaved. Viktor frowned, shutting the door behind him and instinctively beginning to rub Yuri's back. Yuri heaved again, but didn't even sputter and spit.

“Are you going to get sick?” Viktor asked.

Yuri shook his head, his hands shaking as they fumbled to shut off the water. “Nothing will come up,” he croaked.

“Tell me what's going on.” Viktor kept rubbing Yuri's back gently.

Yuri's frame trembled as he exhaled, shutting his eyes. “I was hurting myself,” he whispered, “before I came over.”

Viktor's heart twisted inside his chest. “Badly?”

Yuri shook his head. “I stopped myself,” he mumbled.

Viktor moved his hand from Yuri's back, instead wrapping both arms around his torso. He nuzzled into the back of Yuri's hair, burying his face in sweet-smelling strands of hair.

“I'm glad you stopped, and I'm glad you came here,” he praised softly. One hand found the middle of Yuri's chest, where it rubbed the area over his heart. “We're here for you, Yura.”

Yuri trembled under the touch, sinking backwards against Viktor. “I didn't feel better after it, and…” Bloodshot eyes met Viktor's in the mirror, watering. “I was afraid to be alone with myself.”

Viktor hid back in Yuri's hair, squeezing him. “I'm here. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself,” he promised.

The assurance seemed to slacken Yuri even more, and Viktor was sure that he was the only thing keeping Yuri standing. He exhaled raggedly, his hands gripping Viktor's arms.

“Did something bring this on?” Viktor ventured.

Yuri shook his head. “Nothing ever does,” he mumbled.

Viktor hummed in agreement, resting his chin on top of Yuri's head. “Is there anything I can do to make it better?”

Yuri's eyes met his in the mirror once more. “Make me stay alive tonight, because I'm too tired and weak to do it myself.”

Viktor forced himself to swallow the ever-growing lump in his throat. “I know how exhausting it can be.” God, he knew it all too well. “But I'm here to fight for you, okay? I need you here, Yuuri and Mila need you here. Yakov does, and your grandpa. Potya.”

“That's what makes me even more selfish for feeling like this,” Yuri hissed, fresh tears gathering behind his eyes. His lip trembled, but he didn't let them fall.

“You can cry,” Viktor told him.

“I won't,” he whispered defiantly.

“That's okay, too,” Viktor hummed. “Are you ready to lie down?”

After three slow breaths, Yuri released his hands from Viktor's arms and nodded. They separated, but Viktor placed his hand on Yuri's shoulder as they walked down the hall to the master bedroom.

“Everything okay?” Yuuri asked, already lying in bed.

Viktor nodded, and Yuri followed suit. “Yeah, everything's fine.”

Viktor laid in the middle of the bed, and Yuri crawled in after him. “I'm in a Yuri sandwich,” he couldn't help joking.

Yuuri snickered, and Yuri rolled his eyes. “Go to sleep, old man,” he mumbled, rolling over so that his back faced the older men.

Viktor settled back against the pillows, reaching down to hold Yuuri's hand. “Goodnight, Yura,” he chirped. Quietly, he added, “We're here if you need anything. Don't hesitate to wake us.”

His unspoken message was clearly heard as Yuri replied, “goodnight.” Barely audible, he added, “thanks.”

Viktor didn't sleep much that night, but he made sure that Yuri did. After all, losing sleep was a small price to pay in order to keep your friends alive.


End file.
